True Killers
by HotHeadJJ
Summary: What if someone saved Naruto and asked to train him till he is six-teen and he will come back to his "home" and the only way he could is if they let an ambu of his chose come to train Naruto as well as a ninja and he not only trains him but one Naruto considers his brother. *Do Not Own Naruto*
1. Chapter 1

Title: True Killers

Boi: What if someone saved Naruto and asked to train him till he is six-teen and he will come back to his "home" and the only way he could is if they let an ambu of his chose come to train Naruto as well as a ninja and he not only trains him but one Naruto considers his brother.

Naruto/AC X-over Naru/Hina Oc/Ten

Two fingers were walking up to the village gate. One was a good 5' 10" tall and was holding the others small had of what seemed to be a child by the size of him a 3' 10". *As they got closer it became clearer on their fetchers. The older one had his hood up and had a large sword at his side witch was attached to a long, white, caught with a metal right shoulder plate, breast plats one each breast. A sash with what looked to be an incomplete, and curved, triangle with what looked to be kuni on the sides of him. Pasted that, as the caught opened past the waste it had, what seemed to be, a floral design in red. As he walked it had shown metal graves on his knee-high boots. Finally, to complete the outfit he had to metal bracers on his rists.*

They stopped and the older one kneeled down to the child.

-POV change-

"Hay, hay, hay, its ok son I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to save her but she would want you to live on for her ok?" the man said to his child

"*sniff*I know dad but it's hard, I still see her, laying over me with that bloody smile saying 'he will be here soon Damind. Have faith in your father and know that I love you' you know *sniff*"

The older man, now known to be his father, pulled him into a hug. "I know it is son, but she would want you to be strong would she not." He asked in a soft voice.

Damind nodded and went stiff in his father's arms; the father got a little worried till he spoke. "Dad, I want you to train me, train me into the ground and do not stop till I have it down to perfection. I want this dad so that way, if I have a chance to, I can stop it from happening again to another person, if I can that's what I want. To protect others from this pain." Damind looked him state into the eyes saying this with all the seriousness he can muster for a nine year old.

Vermont smiled, "I will do just that, after we get these negotiations are on their way here, ok?" He smiled and saw his son do the same and moved onto their destination, where they saw an old man in a hat on, with two men in masks.

As they approached they met up with the old man getting out a scroll form behind Vermont's left breast plate and handing it to the old man. The man on the left, with a dog looking mask and gravity diffing silver hair, took it and opened it then handed it to the old man and he smiled.

"Welcome to our home, Konohagakure no Sato or Village Hidden in the Leaves. I hope your way here was uneventful, as the way here is normally filled with bandits and the like." He said the last part with a wave of his hand and a slightly disgusted look on his face.

My father gave a slight bow "that it was Lord Hokages and this is my son, say hi Damind."

Damind waved and asked "dad said there are ninja here, almost like my dad and the others in training but different in its own way. I want to ask if I can join the classes today to see what it is like and if I can participate in todays class. That is if you will let me, my lord." Damind gave a slight bow at his hip and he herd the old man chuckle. "Of cores you can just let me lead you there and I will get it set up and you came at a right time" he leads the way there and keeps talking "and if your father permits it we can teach you how to use chakra."

Damind had a child's look that said he was curios o and was answered by him showing him a jutsu with a cross-sigh making another of himself. Damind poked the other old man in the stomach, fascinated by the feat and looked to his dad with the 'puppy-pleading-eyes' all parents fear. "Yes, yes you can do that." He said with a fake up-set voice. As Damind jumped up and down they made it to the door of the room he was to enter for today.

-Damind's POV-

They entered and the teacher with black hair was righting something on the board and had a book in his hands and looked up at us and bowed. "Lord Hokage what do we owe this visit to our class" Then came a loud yell of "HI OLD MAN!" I looked up to the rafters and saw a blond boy, by himself, waving at the Hokage.

The Hokage laughed "Hello Naruto" he waved back with a kind smile and soft eyes as he looked at him.

He then said to the teacher "Iruka, this is Damind" he put his hand on my shoulder "he will be joining class for about a week so that his father and I can discuss some treaties between his, what he calls guild, clan and our village, if you do not mind that is?" he asked/said with a small and kind smile the teacher returned it saying "of cores it's no trouble at all come and chose a seat Damind" he gestured to the upper rows of longer desks in a five down, three wide fashion. As Damind went to get a seat his father and the Hokage bid the teacher farewell and the father said Damind will be a hand full. Iruka just laughed

I went up next to the boy and asked "can I sit here?" gesturing to the seat next to him. The boy was stunned, as if he was never talked to like that before by someone his age and stammered out "S-sure" and smiled taking out the chair for me.

As I sat down I introduced myself "I am Damind by the way" putting out his hand and the boy smiled a big smile that Damind could see was forced but decided to leave it be for now. "Hi I'm Naruto" they shock hands.

As the class went on Naruto and I made small talk. I learned he was an orphan from bit, his birthday was Oct. 10th, his favorite color is orange, loves ramen of any kind, and he wants to be Hokage. I gave a little of myself as well since I know he told the truth. I told him my mother died five days ago. Didn't give details. I like blue, and I want to protect people my own way in the future. As we went on some things caught my interest, like seals and Justus, but other than that it was a fight with me staying awake and my eyes dripping closed. He smiled and laughed as I cracked a joke about this class being more boring than watching a snail running a marathon and I knottiest it was a real smile and laugh this time. Lunch came and he saw I didn't have one so he shared his ramen with me and said it is from a shop called Ichiraku that is run by a father/daughter pair named Teuchi and Ayame and said he would take me to have some fresh after school today. I accepted right there cus it tasted so good now how would fresh taste.

He started to tell me how I should know and what to look for when he spoke about certain people.

Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genus and self-proclaimed cloud watching camp, he was doing that right now so I did not argue.

Choji Akimichi, the 'big-boned' boy as Naruto warned me to not say F.A.T. cus it could lend me to the hospital.

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, the partner duo, they are one of the best since his sister about 7 years ago.

Shino Aburame, the living hive as I have dubbed him, had a literal living hive of beetles living in him witch I had to agree with Naruto, was assume to have.

All four are some of Narutos best friends and are hairs to their respective clans.

Sasuke Uchiha, the Naruto-proclaimed nickname ™, 'emo-king'. He wasn't always like that, boarding and the like. He was a happy kid till about two years ago when his entire clan was killed by his elder brother. He has been after revenge since. He has had a swarm of fan-girls (fg) since he came back from the hospital after that day.

Ino Yamanaka, ex-best friend of Sakura, and family/hair to the clan dubbed 'mind-walkers'. She was the 'pretty-girl' of the class.

Sakura Haruno, ex-best friend of Ino, and family to a wealthy merchant family. She was the 'Living Book of Knowledge' in the class.

Both of these girls are die-hard Sasuke FGs with little to no taste for ninja lives that I have seen today. As Naruto explained to me about Sakura, I knottiest the fake enthusiasm on the –chan, as if he was hiding something from someone and not me.

Then came Hinata Hyuuga, as he started to explain to me she was yet another hair to one of, and now is, the biggest clans here in Konoha, she is unbelievably shy and, as Naruto well puts it, gets sick and falls unconscious around only him. I wanted to tell him she faints with a heavy blush and is not sick, but as I listened and watched his body language, I began to notice he sighs lightly as if he is for a love intest or girl-friend. He gets this side smile and I think he looks off to space as he dose and could tell that THIS is what he is hiding behind his "crush" on Sakura.

As we head back into school Iruka gets our attention again "now today we will be unlocking your chakra and use one jutsu, if you have enough of it witch we will be tested by this" he holds up a glass orb* "now we will begin with does anyone know how to already use there's?" Four hands went up, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino. "Alright we have seen Sasuke's, so you three come on up and show us what you can do." They came up to the front, Hinata made her eyes blood veins pop out and what looked like the outline of a pupil. Iruka clapped and said that it was a good job showing her blood-line ability off and Shino came up next. He did his families Bug Clone, which made another him but I could hear a slight buzz of the beetles that make it. Shikamaru did his Shadow Possession Technique on Iruka and Iruka Mimicked his movement's exactly and he sat down.

As the list went on for those how have yet to unlock there chakra, Naruto explained to me what they were and all of them where family moves only they can do. I said that they had there uses and defaults and he agreed with me. He also said that Sasukes was making a giant fire ball out of his mouth and I said its useful if you have the enemy right in front of you but seems to taking to use any other reason to but that way. He nodded and we listened after that. He was unlocking them in pairs and Ino and Sakura where paired they had gotten it fast and had the same level of reserves, which was REALY low, even for newbies.

Choji had an above average reserves witch was normal for clan members at his age. Kiba had just average and got a little mad as Akamaru tried to calm him down. They both did the substitution jutsu. Naruto and I had agreed to do the jutsu together as a trick. If I heard Sakura right, it can be done with any size object but it's easier with bigger ones.

…Witch was hard to miss as she practically SCREEMED in out that I swear the glass windows shuddered under it….

We went last and he went step by step with us, "Now close your eyes", I did, "Now imagine a peaceful place, any place", did that too, "now see a black hole in front of you and jump thru it", I did and I felt something pulling, pushing, and running thru me all at once. "Now open your eyes", I did and was handed the orb as was Naruto. "Now put that feeling into the orb and we will see the results of it." Then came a very loud insult that REALY pissed me off. "Iruka-sensei there's no way those two baka's* got it that fast." Just to make her SHUT UP and to save my, and everyone else's, ear-drums I put my chakra into it as did Naruto I saw he was mad as well. As we did we took a deep breath and put it into the orb and it started to go bright fast, we had just gotten so bight that Iruka had to yell at us to stop and that's when we all herd two vary distinctive cracking noises and the lights went out there was a slam of the class-room door and dad and Hokage came in in a hurry to see what had happened. We all were looking ate the orbs, than everyone looked at us in surprise. The uproars of FGs started to yell that we cheated and it was impossible to be better than "there Sasuke-kun", the loudest being Ino and Sakura.

"Very impressive", said the Hokage, "now let's see you to do the substitution jutsu please." We did and I threw one of Nautos wooden kuni onto the floor as he jumped up and subbed the kuni into the air as he landed and as it fell I subbed for it landing on the other side of the room. The kuni fell where I was.

The adults, and some of the class, clapped and the day ended.

As we walked Naruto asked me to train with him and I said yes my dad and Sarutobi, as I came to know the Hokages name, all went to a near-by training ground. As we spared my dad and Sarutobi looked upset. They asked Naruto how he was trained and started to sweat and tried to take the blame, I lost it. "Naruto, stop with the mask and fake emotions already! We can see thru it man."

His smile left his face and I think I saw what my dad did when I told him to train me to the ground.

Sarutobi asked one of THE most stupidest questions at this point in time "Naruto, why are you wharing one?", he asked worried and he got his ancre "You really want to hear it than HERE IT IS! I HAVE BEEN MISSTREATED SENCE I HAVE ENTERED SCHOOL! HELL, IRUKA WAS THE ONLY TEACHER WHO WOULD TEACH ME AND IT WAS TOO LATE FOR THAT! "He was still venting then he started to say he had been poisoned and beaten to death just cus of what he was holding. Sarutobi went stiff as a board and asked how. "You do not get beaten nearly to death every three days and not look into it old man and I'm mad at you for not trusting me with this but I understand why you did it and not just for the village, but for my future but I still do not trust you fully old man but enough to know what you were doing."

Sarutobi looked down, his hat covering his face. "Will you forgive an old man's mistakes?" and looked to be on the verge of crying. Naruto came up to Sarutobi, kicked him in the shin, and tackled him onto the ground as he hoped on one foot. He told Naruto his heritage and Naruto said "that one he did a NOT see coming." And we all laughed.

Dad offered to teach us both his fighting style. We were ecstatic and excepted.

-POV Naruto-

The next two days went uneventful till Wednesday when we faced off ageist the year ahead of us. Mizuki had been the proctor and had heard the tale that went on in the class. So he had set up Sasuke with the weakest of them all and us ageist the two strongest and biggest. The others had a hand full except for Sasuke, how's appoint ran out of the ring. Hinata had hit hers out, and she ran over to us smiling. We had gotten to know her well over the two days as she said hay to me and I helped her out of her shell a little and she trained with us a lot had had kicked both of our asses in a two-on-one match. She was upset at first till we praised her on her skills and she came forth, doing it again but it was harder this time for her.

Damind had a lug named Dai and he was nearly a foot taller than he pulled out a kuni and laughed as he got into the unarmed stance his dad taught us. "What are you going to do, slap me, pick out your weapon mister palm-palms." Everyone laughed but Hinata, dad, jiji, and I. The adults where there to see how their children were doing in class. He came at me full run and I disarmed him and tripped him onto his knees as his fell back on his knee and put the kuni to his eye and his free hand around his neck. "Dead" he called and Mizuki asked how he answered "I can put the kuni thru his eye to his brain, snap his neck or spine with my knee, that or paralyze him." He called the match. It was all over in a second. I pulled out a short sword, disarmed him, and put it up to his neck, I never learned his name because he had attacked before it could be call out to start the match. We went home and the next day was uneventful till around ten pm.

It was my birthday and Damind and his dad with the Sarutobi all went out and got me gifts. From Damind I got a metal short sword. From Vermont I go a set of, from what he told me, throwing knives and some moves to help me weald them. Sarutobi got me my parent's journals and house keys and deeds. As we all separated I had the feeling I was being fallowed and ran but I was cornered in a dead-end ally….OH what a cruel cruel wording they chose for this type of wall and passage. As they approached, a ninja wearing a chunin vest took out a kuni and raised it over his head yelling "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, YOU BASTERD OF A DEMAN!" and the crowd chaired as the kuni fell and I closed my eyes. I heard the sound of metal piercing flesh but it was not mine being pierced, the chunin fell with Damind on top of him with his new dagger logged into the back of his neck. Damind did not think he just acted and killed a civilian that approached to pierce him from behind, then the ambu came and took them to Ibiki.

We made it to the Hokage tower and Vermont and jiji where arguing over my safety.

"Look Sarutobi he can come with us to train and come back when we do in four to five years. That way he can be train CORECTLY and not be left behind."

"….."

"Ok, how about you send an ambu you trust the most with him to come with us to watch him and train both Naruto and Damind and in, let's say, four years and ten months, should be near the academies ending time, you send an escort that I will guide so they can see how much he has grown. You said it yourself Tsunade will be taking over after the time we come back, settle in to the "compound" you have arranged for our stay here and you can have her and as many as you want come and check it out. Sound good?"

Sarutobi answered by taking a puff of his pipe and exhaled heavily "alright you have a deal but I want him back here on that third year, you hear me?" he said sternly.

I went home with Damind and Vermont that night.

-POV Damind-

We were getting to go to Hinatas house today. We both thought 'house? It's a fucking mansion!' and we met Hiashi Hyuuga, a stern but polite man, and her mother, Shana Hyuuga, her mother and she had just had their new born Hanabi.

We had tea as Shana had some herb medicine for her to drink. My dad was talking about some of Hiashi's Council men talking in a bar ranting on how they could 'make the branch do what they wanted without fear of getting call out for it' and laughed about it. Hiashi call a meeting for later as he saw my dad was not lying and dad gave detailed descriptions of the nine council men to be executed for their misuse of their potions.

Dad walked by Shana and smelled something coming from her drink. "Can I see that tea please?"

Shana handed it to him questioningly and dad took a sniff and had a face of disgust and so took a small swig to confirm his suspicions. Shana and Hiashi where going to yell till dad spat out the liquid and thru the cup and all but yelled "How gave you that!" they were frozen he said it slower "How. Gave. It. To. You." she said Kammie , the second oldest female council member and when they started to head to the meeting they saw the nine from dads discretions all being led out chakra cuffed, gaged, and blind folded. As they entered and say the one doing the poisoning he had her up ageist the wall. "Why are you poisoning your own family?" he asked sternly.

She didn't even bat an eyelash "Because it's better for the clan if she dies."

My dad looked to Hiashi for the go-ahead. He nodded so dad triggered for his Hidden-Blade and put it thru her neck to her upper skull. "Rest in peace, bitch" and laid her down on the floor and closed her eyes. After that Hiashi said he owed us a great deal for that and now he can free the others in the branch. We left in good spirits but to never bring it up outside how knew.

That night we were getting home late from training with cuts and lumps from the new weapons my dad gave us and saw a masked ninja with a different symbol on his band with a bag over his shoulder. We fallowed and he set it down and opened it. He backed off and we saw what, more of who, was in it. It was Hinata out cold. He and I were pissed and we jumped. They saw us and stated to laugh one said "what are you two spots to be, Baby-guards" he laughed and I got pissed off more "oh man, and here I thought you were Hiashi" laughed some more then someone had the bright idea of saying the worst thing ever "let's just kill these two and bring them back home and maybe Raikage-sama will let us have first crack at fucking th…" he fell with a knife in his forehead. I had my hand ready to do so but Naruto beat me to it. The others attack and I pulled out my new staff-hammer and pulled out his scimitar. I killed three taking a strike to the cheek. And I knottiest that Naruto had just incapacitated two and I said "Naruto, listen to me my dad said we are going to be killers as it is our jobs" I smashed a man's head into a tree "so he told me something when I said I do not want to he said that 'to keep ones enemy alive I needed to sacrifice two allies', if you get it Naruto. Then get serous", as I killed two more I felt a large but dark chakra seep out of Naruto had ears and a tail of a red fox….

-POV Naruto-

I heard what he said and I knew what I had to do but I hesitated and got sucked into my mind near a large cage with the word 'SEAL' on its key hole. Then a giant red animal eye popped from behind it.

"Aaaaaa, so I finally meat you Nauto-kun. It was quite a surprise you let your mask slip off so easily, but I do thank you for that. Now I know my container will not be week." He started to seep his chakra to me thru the bars. "Now listen Naruto, my chakra is fouled by anger and hate, but that can be used for good reasons, like now with protecting your mate from those bastards." She smiled too innocently.

I flushed and yelled she was not and the kyuubi just giggled and pushed me out of my mind.

As I woke up and I looked at Damind as he looked at me from his side view and I smiled at him he did the same and we cleaned house. After that I looked at myself and red chakra was diapering around me. He later told me I had a tail and ears of a fox. Hiashi and a few others from the clan came running and with my dad and Sarutobi. They saw use with bodies all around us with a sleeping girl in the middle. They came to us and blood all over us. We headed back the Hyuuga compound and explained what had happened there. Hiashi said he owed us even more than he could repay us so we told him to be the best father to them both since he sucked at it till after what came to be known as the 'incident' here. On Saturday Naruto, and the dog ambu, now named Kakashi, was being sent off with us by Sarutobi, the hole Hyuuga family and Ichiraku ramen stand owners. Not to be seen for nearly five years.

-AN-

Leave a review please and I do not know if it's bad or good so suggestions will be helpful and I will be updating per week….if all goes well at job corps. Lastly be gentle on the grammar and spelling, I'm still looking for a beta reader

The * are notes that I will do down here.

1 its the AC uniform I modified myself from the Ezio outfit and will do it again in the next chapter with a different character.

2 idiot

'Naruto-proclaimed nickname'


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto story

Chapter two

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Jutsu\'**_**Jutsu Thinking'**_**\"Demon"**

Sarutobi sighs as he looks out to his village and brings his pipe to his lips then lights it; taking a puff of its relaxing qualities. He starts to reminisce about the past years of his agreement with Vermont. _"I still can't believe Danzo got off scot free from us finding THREE of his 'unoccupied' ROOT bases after his group was, supposedly, disbanded program after trying to make Vermont's Guild Sanctuary. That AND trying to find one of, if not the, most elusive people in the world, my student Tsunade. That took most of our spy networks time to fill the other part of the agreement and we have YET to tell her that her Godson is still alive. Thank gods Jirayia found her last week now we have nearly completed all the finishing touches on the Sanctuary and we will have all the necessary things to keep are end of the bargain" _he sighs and rubs his forehead as he sits in his chair and looks at the letters from Vermont and Kakashi about the progress that Damind and Naruto have made and they are doing quite well over the seven years they have been training. _"They both have reached Abecedarian* which is unheard of for ones so young, but I have gotten some of their more impressive mission reports and the one where they had made it look like a random gang killing, it was a nice touch putting the fall on a gang leader and his laky by finding out there habits and using that to get them for the fall" _he sighssoftly as he read about Kakashi's rank in there system as he got Arbiter* and Vermont is the Den Leader for this branch. Not to mention that he gave Kakashi permission to teach them whatever he deemed them fit to that will help them.

As he starts to relax an object crashed through his window. Come to find out it was Jirayia with a big bruise to the side of his head and then he herd it as she came into the room with Shizune with the pig TonTon right behind her "WHAT THE HELL SENSEI, WHY WASEN'T I TOLD HE WAS STILL ALIVE" as she yells at him he calmly states "Because, by that time you had already left the village and we could not find you."

She calms down. "I want to see him now" she demands. Sarutobi replies with a hidden smirk "well you see that's the thing he is not here'" she gets up and starts to march out to find him "but…." She stops at the door handle "I do know where he is and you will be with the new Chunins and Jōnins and there senseis to go and escort him and his trainers to their new, what they call, Sanctuary and Naruto happens to be in this Guild of….. Well let's just leave that for you to find out when you get there" he smiled and handed her a piece of paper "this is the mission and what you will need to where when you get on to the bout and directions to get to said bout."

13 days later

Tsunade and her escort got off the luxury cruise. Her escort, which consists of six Jōnins Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Yamato, Neji, and eleven Chunins, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Shicamaru, Choji, TenTen, Lee, and one companion of Kiba's, Akamaru.

On those thirteen days they found out that dogs do NOT get as big as Akamaru and a pig that's CLEAN was unheard of. The most acquired thing that happened was when Tsunade was hit on by this old rich man decided to his on her and she told him she was not entrusted three times but did not get the message so she slapped him… hard… making him fly backwards…to the other side of the bow… making a dent into the kitchens metal wall.

As they landed onto the port they are to meet there escort to the hotel for them they come out in business were and hid their surprise when they see a lot of things similar, like loading dock equipment, but saw something that amazed them was the things called 'cars'. As they made their way to the dock opening seeing a person holding up a sign that says 'Konoha' on it. They came up to them man wearing the same type of close they are wearing and he introduces himself "Hello, welcome to Florida. My name is V. and I will be your escort to the lovely hotel where you will be staying at for the week. So, please fallow me to the limo" he escorts them to a white limo and leads them into it as the driver closes the door and they get on their way he shows them the coolers and the drinks called 'soda' in a can and he shows them how to open it. "Now, let's get to business shall we. My real name is Vermont. Yes, yes, yes, Hinata the same one how saved you mom from being poisoned. Now let me tell you something where we are going is vary secret cus a LOT of people what us, as in our guild dead." He said with a straight face as if it was common news. "So, just don't say anything of what I am about to say slip ok. Now then lets head on in before we continue."

He leads them into the HUGE hotel, passed the reception desk, and into a 'elevator'. He swiped his card and they went down for a while till the doors opened with a ding and hey see many sparing, training in weapons, from swords to things called 'guns'. That got TenTen exited to see how they work but as she was about to ask they were interrupted. "Yo." They all turned around and see Kakashi leaning agents a pillar with a book that seemed to be a comic but had the letters 'xxx' on the side confusing the hell out of them. "So it's time to head back hu." He says not even looking up to them.

As Tsunade was about to answer Vermont cut her off "I am sorry to say they are not back yet from their mission, but we can go see how they are doing if you would like." Tsunade agreed and they all dressed in their gear (all the same a shippuden except that Hinata is not wearing a coat and instead is wearing a sweater).

As they made their way in the night to a supposed abandoned were house and made their way through an open window they were stopped but three guys with AK47s and where about to be killed till three shots here herd and they were on the ground dead with holes in the sides of their heads.

A figure came out of the shadow with a segregate and a pistol in hand. The figure then said "Silver dog what the hell are you thinking. You nearly gave us away" he says taking a drag from the segregate.

Kakashi scratches the back of his neck "Sorry about that Red Hawk, forgot it's a sabotage/set up mission." Red Hawk shakes his head and holsters his pistol. Looking at the group he said Hinata "Hay, Hinata it's been a while" she looks at him confused and he chuckles and removes his hood. She nearly screamed till Red Hawk appeared right in front of her and putting a finger on her lips telling her to remain quiet, then appeared in the spot he was in. All the Jōnins, except Kakashi, had trouble telling when he moved at all let alone the Chunins. He had red hair, slightly square jaw and a goatee with hazel green eyes. "Damind" Hinata whispers out loudly enough for everyone to hear. He makes tree clones and has them grab the bodies and they disappear. Then a voice came over the com pieces they had in their ears "Red Hawk, this is Yellow Fox, done on my end how about yours" Damind says to him "Ya I am, but it seems Silver brought company with him…a LOT of company." Silence for a few seconds the comes "Did it almost ruin the mission and nearly got them killed?" Damind replies "Yep"

"Tell him he's a dumbass for me will you" Kakashi has a tick mark on his head "I can hear you just fine Naruto" instant reply "Oh, OK you're a dumbass" everyone but Kakashi chuckles or giggles.

Damind places his hood back on and says "ok everyone fallow me and stay quiet." As he takes another drag Sai says "Why do we have to lessen to you, little dick?" the hallway becomes so cold that the widows frost over as Damind walks by them and gets into less than a foot of Sai.

"Ok two things. One, its Foxes and I's mission and you all are by-standers here, and two" bows smock right into his face "what did you call me" without missing a beat "Little Dick" the hall worms up again as Damind chuckles "I am starting to like you already" he leads on and asks the senseis "So how many kills has your teams, and you personally, had in your lives so far?" Guy says proudly "My team has had 19 kills all together and I have killed 56" Damind stops Kuroki says "12 kills for my team and 47 for me" Damind starts to turn Yamato says "16 for my team 67for me" Asuma says "13 kills for my team and 69 for me" Damind looks at the teams and sees them all having a proud look to them and Damind takes a big drag and exhales slowly as he brings the hand with the segregate to the top of his hood to scratch it as he looks at the sealing saying " Oh good god I have a bunch of green horns and some vets to killing" he wines and Kuroki says "really, then how many have you killed" she says expecting to get no reply but she gets a shocker "this night alone, with the three I just killed makes 27" he said start to her face without batting an eyelash and walking off to the destination. They look to Kakashi to disprove his clam and he says "only 27 that's lower than Intel said it would be" that stopped them dead." Fox and I think they are all guarding the plaint." Kakashi nods and they walk off to the center which they all weight for them at the top as he and Naruto throe daggers at the ground and they exit the building. Only to be stopped by a big muscular man about 6'7" tall "well, well, and here I thought it West Side Gang*coming but to see the assassin's instead. Well this will pay off good" he stops his approach as he, and all but Damind, Naruto, and Kakashi, are pushed back by an explosion from the ware house. As the brut gets back up Damind takes his cigarette out of his mouth and takes a big intake of air thinking _**'Flash Freeze'***_he breaths out a cold gust of wind freezing everything in his path and the man was frozen solid. Damind runs taking his bat from its holster and swinging it into his chest, shattering him to pieces and the run for it back to base. They just got out of there five seconds before the swat team got there.

A/N

Abecedarian- At this stage the Assassin is more experienced and has proven to be worthy for the title of Assassin.

Arbiter- the name suggests they are the generals of the Assassins. They are responsible for making decisions that were massive in importance.

West Side gang is one I made up for this story and I have no knowledge or affiliation with if it does exist.

Until I can find a reliable source for my Japanese to English translator I will be using English for jutsu.

The ranking of the assassins are done by ~saboture on


	3. Chapter 3

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

"**Jutsu"\**_**'Jutsu Thinking'**_**\****"Demon"**

A/N Sorry for breaking my promise on keeping this and my other story going every week and will try from now on.

As they got back to the base Tsunade had just one thing to say "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Well maybe 'say' is the light way to put it.

The three look at the group as they look at them in shock from what happened at the 'plant' as they put it.

"What are you talking about" Naruto asked.

"I MEAN what the hell was freezing that man then SHATERING HIM TO PIECES" she yelled.

"The third tenet" Damind answered.

"What" she asked

"First tenet: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Second tenet: Hide in plain sight. Third tenet: Never compromise the Brotherhood." He said with a sigh and continued "The first one instructs us to never harm or kill an innocent of the crimes we punish. The second says we must be seen to be unseen or work with the crowd to inshore you are truly not seen by ANY device; let it be physically or electronically. The third states we cannot let our actions, let it be for our morals of right or wrong, or to let a man how can identify us as the culprits and sell us out." Damind takes a drag and says "that is why I did that **Flash Freeze **only freezes a living thing for about thirty seconds at max and he would have blown our next opp if I had not done it."

Asuma snapped out of his shock after Damind explained and pushed Damind up into the wall as he said "Is this some sort of sick game to you? Do you feel pleasure on justifying what you did?"

"If this was a game to me I would have been kicked out of my home by now" Damind says right to his face and Asuma sees no lie in his words and puts him down. As Damind gets his baring's back Asuma asked "How often do you have the dream?"

Damind reply's with a sad chuckle "If I can have one full night's sleep without the need of sleeping pills, that would be haven to me" and walks off somewhere. Sasuke watches Damind as he walks off.

NEXT DAY

The group was brought up to speed on what they were doing here in this town. There are two warring gangs; The Duro's lead by man named Marko, they deal in prostitution, drugs, and illegal gambling; and the Gancio's lead by Borgose, they also deal in illegal gambling, but deal in paying off politics and the like to 'turn the other cheek' sort to speak.

They have one more mission here before they could all head off to Kohona. The mission is a two part mission. One team that is to infiltrate one of the Duro's drug factories and destroy it, making them go off on a wild goose chase after a video has been delivered saying that the bomb was just one and they have three hours to find the others in seven remaining drug factories. That was a ruse to lead them to lessen the security on their Hideout. The Duro's were having there six month group meeting that brings the three heads of the family and there seconds. They had to explain that the seconds are there personal guards/protozoa's that were to take their place if there were anything to happen to them.

Naruto would head the team that would lead the team to take out the people in the meeting; said team was Naruto and Hinatas team, and the leader on the assault on the factory was Damind; which was Sasukes team. The mission was to start tonight.

That Night

Damind and his team were on the end of the last bomb was set Damind herd gun shots and ran to the seen. What he sees when he gets there is Sai with a wounded shoulder, Sakura was out cold, and Sasuke was dazed with his shirt cut open. There was three men on was aiming his gun at the three one was holding Sasuke down. And the other was pulling his paints down, which confused him cus Sakura was about 7 feet away. He heard what sounded like cloth being torn apart and looked at Sasuke and saw that the man with his paints down had ripped some bandages off of Sasukes chest area, wah surprised him next was what he saw that was under them…

He saw breast.

Sasuke had B-cup breast and a hour glass figure to die for. That's when he got what was going on and rushed in and punched the guy how had his paints down, but was shot three times with the guy with the pistol and was blown onto his back and not moving. The thug who was punched got back up with a grunt and attempted to start again on what he was doing but was kicked in the balls by Sasuke, sending him onto his stomach and she was shot at by the pistol wielding, trigger happy, thug but the bullets were stopped by a wall of ice. Sasuke noted that she was freed from her captives grasp and looked up to see Damind holding the thug up by his neck and started to freeze the man when he was solid ice Damind threw him into the wall, shattering him to pieces.

As Damind turned to face her she noted his hood was down and saw a shell of ice incasing about one-fourth of his face and the bullets that were shot at him were stopped by the ice shell. Damind walked up to the wall and put his hand right through it, shattering that side of the wall, and caught the gun wielding thug by his head. The thug panicked and stated to shoot Damind at point-blank range.

But the ice shell that covered him spread to the areas shot at and was now covering three-fourths of his face and his left shoulder. Then came the sound that Damind was waiting to hear.

Click-Click-Click.

The sound of the empty magazine form the pistol and he said three words that seemed to hold a haunting meaning to them "**Ice Tundra Touch" **and the man screamed as he was frozen from the inside out. When he was frozen Damind dropped him on the ground and he started to break apart on impacted. Damind put his coat around Sasuke and went to wake up Sakura, but didn't see the slight blush Sasuke had from the gesture.

They made it out side, getting a good distance from the blast zone, and Damind pulled out the trigger for the bombs and handed it to Sasuke.

"Do the honors?" He asked.

"With plusher" and she took the trigger and pressed the button, setting of the charges.

Forty-five Minutes Later

Naruto and his team watched as most of the guards left to find the 'bombs' in there other plants. Hinata confirmed this with her Byakugan and they went in they had to kill five guards along the way but the rest of the mission went without a hitch. They put a note on the table with the bodies that said

_Dear Duro's,_

_This is your last warning to get out of this city as it is ours now._

_Sighed,_

_Borgose _

Back At Base

As the made it back to the base they herd the attack on the Gancio's went a lot smoother than there's did at the Club but by tomorrow the gangs will ether kill one other or run out of town. Freeing it form there control.

One week after the 'End of Gang City Crime' as the news put it they and their one-hundred and fifty-three assassin guild members were on their way for their new home.


End file.
